Rhyme Time
by It's All A Facade
Summary: In which James sends Lily a poem, Lily sends James another poem, and then they're engaged in a poetry war. All James knows is that if he plays his cards right, he can (just maybe) get Evans to go out with him. "My poems are awesome/I'll make you see/In the meantime do you/Want to go to Hogsmeade with me? -James" Jily fluff.


**A/N- So, the whole story's told out through poems sent through letters. Warning: The poems may contain extreme sappiness.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

* * *

Lilies are pretty

You are, too

I just wanted you to know

That I really like you

-James

* * *

Your poetry sucks

And so does your hair

I just wanted you to know

That I really don't care

-Lily

* * *

Your hair is as red

As the Gryffindor crest

Of all the girls I've snogged

I'm sure you'll be the best

-James

* * *

You're as disgusting

As Moaning Myrtle's loo

I don't know why

I'm still talking to you

-Lily

* * *

I realise that that

Idea wasn't so great

But do you maybe still want to

Go on a date?

-James

* * *

I'll admit that you tried

Even if you did fail

But I'm not saying yes

To a request in the mail

-Lily

* * *

That sounded like a maybe

But I won't push my luck

I'll be mature here

And not end this poem with _

-James

* * *

It wasn't that funny

But that did make me snort

I've kept up this far, Potter

Ball's in your court

-Lily

* * *

My poems are awesome

I'll make you see

In the meantime do you

Want to go to Hogsmeade with me?

-James

* * *

I admire your persistence

But I'm still saying no

If you manage to beat me at this

Maybe then I'll go

-Lily

* * *

There's no 'if' about it

As you'll soon learn

Your hand through poetry

I shall soon earn

-James

* * *

That poem was horrible

But I guess it still counts

When your weakness is clear

That's when I'll pounce

-Lily

* * *

Weakness? What weakness?

You should know I have none

Before you know it

I'll already have won

-James

* * *

Potter, you're a git

But I'll admit that was good

But still, you've bitten off

More than you should

-Lily

* * *

That's what you think

You poor delusional dear

Alas, the king of poetry

James Potter is here

-James

* * *

I'm delusional?

Have you looked in a mirror?

How do you know that you'll win?

You're not exactly a Seer

-Lily

* * *

I'll wear you down

I'll last 'til the end of days

If it only means

You'll snap out of your Anti-James phase

-James

* * *

If you don't want me to hate you

Then just stop being a prat

Because a couple of poems

Aren't going to fix that

-Lily

* * *

You raise a good point

My redheaded friend

If it'll make you love me

My mischievous antics shall end

-James

* * *

Your pranks can be funny

When no one gets hurt

Particularly the one

That left Avery covered in dirt

-Lily

* * *

I'm glad that you enjoyed it

I live to please

And if you would go out with me

That would be the bees' knees

-James

* * *

Bee's knees? Really?

How desperate can you be?

Looks like you won't

Be going out with me

-Lily

* * *

You'll eat your words, Lily

In Madam Puddifoot's

(Or wherever you want to go)

See you there, toots

-James

* * *

You know that I'd rather

Date the Giant Squid

I wouldn't go out with you

If you gave me a million quid

-Lily

* * *

Quid? Are you sure

You're not making up words?

Remus says it's money

But it sounds absurd

-James

* * *

Remus is right

As always, you twit

It's been weeks

Are you ready to quit?

-Lily

* * *

It hadn't even crossed my mind

Lily, my dear

My inevitable victory

Is rather near

-James

* * *

You wish, Potter

Cocky as you are

We all know the better poet

Is me, by far

-Lily

* * *

Confident, are you?

We'll see about that

But when it comes to poetry

James Potter takes the hat

-James

* * *

Your rhymes are almost

As ridiculous as you

If I were to show them to anyone

They'd surely say "Boo!"

-Lily

* * *

You wish, Lillykins

But we all know I'll win

When it comes to poetry

You're an old has-been

-James

* * *

It's better than being

A never-was, like you

Damn, I rhymed that word last time

Guess I'll do it for this poem, too

-Lily

* * *

Never-was? Always-will-be

I think you mean

Of lousy rhymes and poems

You're the queen

-James

* * *

The only lousy rhymes

I see here are yours

I think you left your poetry skills

In your sock drawer

-Lily

* * *

That didn't even make sense

As I don't have a drawer for socks

I don't know about you

But I keep all my socks in a box

-James

* * *

Potter, you're weird

That can't be denied

But I suppose when it comes down to it

I really don't mind

-Lily

* * *

Aha- I knew it!

You really like me

Now do you wanna get together

And maybe have tea?

-James

* * *

I'll admit that sounds nice

But our war's just begun

I'll take a raincheck

After I've finally won

-Lily

* * *

Back to this again?

Evans, I thought

I explained that

I'm the big shot

-James

* * *

Potter, you're batty

Positively nuts

If you'll only give up

Maybe then we'll have lunch

-Lily

* * *

I thought the agreement

Was that if I won

You'd finally say yes

And we'd go out and have fun

-James

* * *

I suppose you're right, Potter

But I changed my mind

Your company

Is pleasant, I find

-Lily

* * *

Wait, you like me?

For real, I must ask?

The moment's finally come

In the glory, I must bask

-James

* * *

I suppose you're not

As bad as I thought

After that poem, though

Perhaps not

-Lily

* * *

Come on, I know you love me

You said so just now

Shall we declare this contest over

And go grab some chow?

-James

* * *

I'll only say yes

Because I can't think of a rhyme

Keep in mind that I don't

Expect to have a good time

-Lily

* * *

Yes! I finally got

Lily Evans to say yes

It only took years

I'm the absolute best!

-James

* * *

I think I must admit

That I did have fun

This date wasn't bad

Care for another one?

-Lily

**A/N- Reviews are nice**

**Hopefully my readers are, too**

**Just one would be nice**

**But it's all up to you :-)**

**Question: Did you like James' or Lily's poems better?**


End file.
